


our eternity was bright, once and forever

by leevee



Category: Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Monologue, fail canon, stick together
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahagia adalah ketika aku ada dalam rengkuhan lenganmu, dan cerminan wajahku ada di matamu yang berbinar gembira. A-ku men-cin-ta-i-mu.</p>
<p>(trials on one of the best 'happy ended' love story ever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	our eternity was bright, once and forever

**Author's Note:**

> Mirai Nikki owned by Sakae Esuno  
> A canon by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story

Sekali waktu, Ikusaba Marco bersyukur setiap kali kekasihnya membacakan isi diarinya di hadapannya. Sering kali, karena diari tersebut, Marco dapat menghindar dari serangan fatal. Atau misalnya diberikan ide untuk menyenangkan hati Mikami Ai.

Contohnya, saat diari Ai menuliskan sebuah entri yang mengarah pada aksi 'lamaran'.

Kalau mau dipikir-pikir lagi, sudah berapa lama lelaki tersebut ingin mengganti kata 'Mikami' dengan 'Ikusaba'?

* * *

"Haruskah aku bertanya padamu lagi, kaumau menjadi istriku atau tidak?"

Ai mencibir jadinya.

"Iya, iya," Marco geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum bahagia dan berlutut dengan satu kaki, kotak merah berisi cincin terbuka di tangan. "Mikami Ai-ku yang tercinta, maukah kau menjadi istriku untuk selama-lamanya?"

Seharusnya dengan Ai yang lebih dulu memberitahukannya mengenai rencana lamaran, jawaban 'ya' sudah menjadi masa depannya, bukan? Apalagi sang petinju jalanan tersebut juga memiliki ponsel yang dapat meramalkannya dengan akurat.

* * *

"Dekorasi, oke. Baju untukku sudah bisa diambil besok. Baju untukmu ada di bak cucian." Wanita berambut biru itu menatap _checklist_ -nya sekali lagi. "Apa lagi yang kurang ya ... astaga! Maru!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Marco langsung menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung. "Eh? Ada apa?"

"Mengapa kamu tidak mengingatkanku soal lokasi pernikahan kita nanti?"

"Kupikir kita sudah setuju soal itu," jawabnya santai. "Menara Sakurami, kan? Aku sudah menelepon mereka, kapelnya kosong pada tanggal yang kita pilih. Jadi kita bisa menikah di sana."

Sedetik kemudian, Marco nyaris sesak napas karena dipeluk erat oleh Ai.

* * *

"Apakah kau, Mikami Ai, bersedia menerima Ikusaba Mukuro sebagai suamimu yang sah sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Dan kau, Ikusaba Marco, apakah engkau bersedia menerima Mikami Ai sebagai istrimu yang sah sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Huh, tentu saja iya."

"Dengan demikian, kalian telah sah sebagai pasangan suami dan istri."

* * *

_(Hei Marco, aku tidak bisa berbicara lagi sekarang. Tenggorokanku terpotong, jadi pita suaraku juga kena.  
_

_Tapi terima kasih sudah mau datang untuk menolongku, walaupun....  
_

_Walaupun kita tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup dan menjadi dewa seperti yang kita inginkan._

_Tapi sudah terbukti, bukan? Aku mencintaimu sampai akhir. Dan aku bahagia, apa pun kejadiannya._

_Terima kasih, Marco....)_

* * *

"Sepertinya aku terlambat lagi, Ai. Tapi tidak apa-apa, sampai akhirpun setidaknya aku bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu, Ai, sangat mencintaimu. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi di keabadian, aku akan mencarimu lagi sampai kita bersatu seperti sekarang ini."

 


End file.
